


Narcissist

by mercyescribe



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Car Sex, Eating out, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Size Difference, What is this feeling, bratty Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyescribe/pseuds/mercyescribe
Summary: "Maybe I want something...with you.” Ben was looking his way, and Kevin felt the heat bubbling under his skin, right under his eyes. Oh, he wanted that too. He could feel it.“Is it a thing friends do?”“See, I don’t know If I just want to be your friend.” Kevin didn’t know when, but the temperature of the car rose up significantly, asking him to give in. It might’ve been love, but it also might’ve been just tension and lust accumulating for years. Kevin didn’t think twice before answering.“I don’t know either.”Or how Kevin and Ben get on with it.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a commissioned fic!  
> I hope you enjoy it uvu

He was a distraction. An overall, unavoidable distraction that got Kevin at the edge of his wits.

The little shit knew he was one too, flaunting and walking with high hopes of being noticed by the world. It was frustrating because the world  _ did _ notice him back, but it really seemed like it was never enough for him. Kevin bit his lips, made quick assumptions of the little things Ben did that got him on edge and didn’t back down on them. He kept them for himself, brewing his second doubts. Ben had to know this was bothering him. He just  _ had _ to know.

Noticing the brimming tension, Gwen insisted that they should  _ talk. _ That the things Kevin thought about Ben would be easily dispelled with a chat and even if Kevin wasn’t that convinced he still listened to her suggestion, even if he questioned the effectiveness of it all. Ben wouldn’t listen, would he? It didn’t matter. He wasn’t open at the further discussion of the pain. He wouldn’t listen either, and Gwen knew that too. Confronting him in the car, she lowered the volume of the music and stared at him. The fleeting lights of the road kept passing through him and it was evident now how the thought of Ben messing up with his confused heart was eating away his self-restraint. There would come a day in which neither of them could deny their obvious charades, and she couldn’t do much now but to try to make them see… in any way she could. 

“You know, it could help.” She said with eyes on the other side of the road as far away from Kevin’s own who were desperately trying not to cling to hers, to any answer that he could get. He was a man who hated to be told what to do, but Gwen had lost her patience. 

“Yeah, I guess it could...”

“Maybe he’s not  _ trying _ to be a distraction. Maybe this is something else.”

“Oh, but he is. He gets on my nerves...” Kevin was driving as politely as possible, minding all the traffic lights and the other drivers too. At the same time, he was silently taking mental notes, pushing back his ego to try to get her to give him concrete hints, anything that could steer him in the right direction. Talking couldn’t be  _ it _ , could it? Ben was just unnecessarily flirty all the time with the people he met and the thought of naming this feeling was making him nervous. He already knew what it could be anyway.

“He sometimes gets on my nerves too, Kevin but I talk to him. What you’re saying doesn’t sound at all like how I see it.”

That got Kevin’s attention and he cleared his throat before asking. “And what do you see?”

“I think he might don’t notice it either. All the more reason why you should talk to him about it.”

Gwen was being very careful, tiptoeing her away to her point and knew Kevin would have to come back to this conversation in the future to get the answer he needed. She was laying pebbles on the ground for him to follow but for now, he scoffed. 

“Pfft, yeah right. I  _ know _ . This can’t be that deep.”

“Are you sure?”

Kevin started to doubt himself. Was he? He couldn’t say he was. But then again, if he kept questioning himself, his head would just hurt. That pain wasn’t worth it.

“I-I mean… yes. What else could he mean?”

“Just  _ ask  _ him about it.”

“I don’t know how.”

Gwen didn’t answer right away, her breath was slowly pushed out with careful intent as if she wanted to create little clouds on the roof of Kevin’s warm car. But when she did, she used a calm voice, so gentle and motherly that Kevin did what he usually never did: he listened. 

“Just ask him how he feels.”

Kevin didn’t make further questions and drove in a contemplative silence that Gwen didn’t break at all. He got fixated on the implication that he wasn’t smart enough to get it, that the answer was right in front of him and he just wasn’t able to see it. He wondered if Ben knew. If he would answer with the sincerity he needed to receive. Kevin made his best to not think about it. He knew that being honest and kind was essential to keep a friendship, and he wanted to keep this one. He just wasn’t sure if asking something like that would destroy what they already had. Would it be worth it?

It was strange to even think he could start a conversation with a question like that.  _ Ben, mind telling me why you’re so fucking flirty? _ It was ridiculous. Most of his talks with Ben would have a sensual tension around them. Words were left unsaid, his lips would always end up dry and uncomfortably restless, and his eyes would never leave Ben’s side. Just like the ones of a dog who doesn’t know any other master. Kevin hated the implication that he needed Ben, but he was far too gone at this point to pedal back.

Kevin came to the conclusion that there was no going around it. He had to ask. Even so, as Kevin stored that task and tucked it away in his brain, the moment to do so never really came. Ben just kept doing as he did, smiling with that cocky grin, side-eyeing Kevin, teasing him with playful nudges… It was torture. Kevin couldn’t help but stare at him, watch him move and smile at any random person who happened to cross paths with him. It was as if Ben was ready to do it only when he was around.  _ Ben just wants to bother me, that’s all _ . Kevin thought, pretending this wasn’t affecting him as he discreetly adjusted the tension that grew inside his pants. 

Kevin had his suspicions. Did Ben even notice the way people stared at him when they won their matches? When he jumped to stop a goal? When he walked to the showers? Did he notice the way other guys would purse their lips when he spoke to them? They were almost growling, feeding off the slight glances Ben threw their way. Guys would just eat him up wherever he went, and the willful ignorance of it all made Kevin lose his mind. It kept him awake sometimes, trying to reach a conclusion; any explanation that would save him the nights of exasperation. It wasn’t news that he disliked Ben’s quiet looks. And when the conversation with Gwen came back to him, he noticed that there were some blanks left for him to fill. Something that he refused to put in place. If Ben was trying to say something to him, he clearly wasn’t listening close enough.

They talked fairly often about the world, about themselves, about the new paths they could take and the universe just seemed small when they did it. Kevin would often keep Ben’s green eyes behind his eyelids, so he would be always there for him. It calmed him down. But that was just a thing friends did to stay with their feet grounded, and their thoughts always concentrated on the task at hand. There hadn’t been any mission to be concerned about lately, so wanting to have those eyes with him seemed a little uncalled for at times, not that he didn’t still want them. 

They had enough time to settle this down, to find the reasons for his unnamable anger that Ben just didn’t seem to get. Simply putting it, It really seemed like Ben was oblivious to it all, almost as if he was pretending that all those looks were non-existent or simply well-intended. Kevin also thought that the possibility that he was pretending was very viable. Lately, Kevin was able to see the quiet sheen of his eyes, the unmistakable sparkle that comes from interest right after the people had gone leaving a sensation that something was opening between them: that desired breach for communication.

Kevin never engaged with that, he was simply not ready to, and after every interaction, every side look, and every nudge; Kevin grew restless, sensitive, and frustrated and he could only take so much.

He realized this as he was driving along with Ben, the car was silent and the recent memory of a guy staring at Ben’s body detonated a physical reaction on Kevin that stayed under his skin. It pickled from his bones, caught him in the middle of a sigh, and made him speak before his second-guessing got a better hold of himself. 

“So...” Ben turned to him with a hand resting on the window, his eyes were just as calm but held that curiosity in them. Kevin didn’t notice that the sheen wasn’t really gone. “I’ve noticed that you’re doing something around me a lot.”

The copilot smiled, amused at his wording, and the nervousness showing in the way he slapped the steering wheel rhythmically. No song would get the sound of Ben’s voice out of his mind though.

“Huh? I’ve been biting my nails lately. Is that what you mean?”

Kevin groaned. “No, no- that’s not what I mean. You  _ know _ what I mean.”

But unlike what he thought would happen, Ben looked utterly confused.

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Kevin tapped against the wheel, finally getting a hold of the conversation, his tone, and his feelings. Oh, it still hurt, he was tugging the strings of his heart as if it was no big deal. “Yes, you do.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” And he might’ve sounded convinced, but it was still not enough for Kevin. He wasn’t expecting this, and it made this more complicated than it was supposed to be. “You’re pissed at me?” 

Didn’t he know? He really didn’t notice when he flirted around? Was he that desperate for the world to see him that he refused to get responsibility for his actions? Kevin had enough of that. He was not going to sit back and see how he showed off the love he could get from everyone else. Kevin bit the inside of his lips. Maybe this was going on a very rocky path, maybe this was directly tied to the want he had been keeping on the back of his mind. Maybe, just maybe, this was the unavoidable result of a lifetime feeling something for this kid. 

“I-I guess I am. You just keep doing  _ that _ and it… drives me nuts”

“ _ That _ …?”

“Yes.  _ That _ . You’ve been doing it just to get on my nerves and I- I just want to know what’s up with you.”

“W-What is this really about?”

“You… You really don’t know?”

Ben didn’t answer and Kevin found himself at a loss of words. He was truly making a fool of himself. He didn’t want to lose him. “Forget about it then.”

“I don’t think so,” Ben intervened, and did so quickly, taking matters into his own hands. Kevin found himself at a strange peace as if things were finally going to reveal themselves. Even if they were clear for him already. “There’s something bothering you. Right?”

“Yes.”

“So, just say it. What is it?”

Kevin tried to find words but the struggle never left his side. Could he call it simple jealousy? Could he call it... love? Were any of those worth the effort mentioning? 

“I- There's no point in me telling you this. You’ll tease me about it.”

“I won’t! I promise.”

Kevin stopped the car on the side of the road, in a place where they wouldn’t be bothered. For the first time since they started talking, they faced each other and Kevin could see that the eye contact made him shiver. The almost forgotten thoughts of him having that tiny body under his command reminded Kevin of his initial theories, of the love he pushed behind. That could be it, and he finally decided to let it out instead of allowing it to find root in the canals of his dried-up heart. So after much hesitation, he confessed.

“It has to do with you,” Kevin took pauses as he needed to, clutching the wheel with all of his might. “It has to do with you being extra friendly with people, flirty even. You sometimes look at me while you do it. And then you don’t even notice how they look at you- There’s something about it that I don’t like.”

“...Huh.” Ben’s response was about to make him react, but he didn’t. He waited until Ben found the thing he wanted to say. “So, you’re jealous?”

Biting the inside of his mouth, Kevin groaned. “Ugh, is that really what this is?”

The other man, however, stayed silent. Kevin was still dealing with the frustration of having his feelings exposed when he found his way into the conversation again, shrugging as he did it. “I can be like that with you, you know.”

“... Ben?”

“I mean...quite honestly I’m happy. I’m happy that you’re jealous.”

Kevin blinked, but not for enough times to get his thoughts cleared. Was this really happening? It seemed too good to be true. He still needed to understand the logic behind his actions, of all the days that passed with the slight tension of unfinished business. Kevin didn’t hold back.

“You did this on purpose?”

“The whole looking at you part was. The flirting wasn’t.”

Kevin still didn’t know what else to say and kept pressing on the questions so he would be at peace.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I want something...with you.” Ben was looking his way, and Kevin felt the heat bubbling under his skin, right under his eyes. Oh, he wanted that too, he could feel it.

“Is it a thing friends do?”

“See, I don’t know If I just want to be your friend.” Kevin didn’t know when, but the temperature of the car rose up significantly, asking him to give in. It might’ve been love, but it also might’ve been just tension and lust accumulating for years. Kevin didn’t think twice before answering.

“I don’t know either.”

With the limitations already thrown out the window, Ben moved closer and kneaded his chest. He kept a distance between their faces though, as if he was pretending to tease him. “Do you like this?” He asked, and Kevin groaned, satisfied and excited. 

“I-I do...” Ben smiled, and Kevin forgot they were in the car for a moment. He wanted to be on his bed, being explored by the delicate hands of his man who had just been flirting in front of him. Kevin hissed, Ben’s lips were already on his neck, sucking and slightly biting the skin, showing him that he could leave a mark if he wanted to.

“How about this?” Kevin nodded, but quickly reacted. He grabbed both wrists and pushed him back onto the copilot’s seat, binding him with one hand only as the other one quietly lowered the seat. He wouldn’t want anyone else to look at them right now.

This moment was theirs. This man was his.

“I’ll take it from here, Ben.”

In this position, Kevin was able to see Ben’s supple body, the waves that formed under his clothes and the most delicate window that showed the brightness of his skin. More details popped in his eyes as he kept staring like his firm skin showing over Ben’s abdomen and the cute trail of beauty marks around his belly that went up. Kevin just had to see them all, he had to see all of him to truly understand how deep this went.

A ringing sound claimed his attention. Ben was waiting, looking up to him impatiently, panting slowly. The headlights of passing cars reflected some glimpses of that skin and Kevin realized that it all came down to that body. It all came down on him and how far he was allowed to go. Testing his limits, Kevin grabbed that shirt and pushed it up, quickly taking a nipple in his mouth sucking and licking it as if he was feeding from it. His hand was still grabbing both of Ben’s wrists, and he noticed the resistance. Poor boy, he didn’t know what he was about to do. 

“Do  _ you _ like this?” He looked up at Ben’s wet eyes, who answered with a muffled moan. 

“Stop- talking...” He pleaded, trembling slightly with each flick of his tongue. Kevin figured they could be doing so much more than this. Peeling himself away from Ben’s chest, he let those wrists go just to get some clothes off. He completely undressed Ben, kissing him as he went down to dispose of those pants and partially undid his own. He was getting too impatient and judging by Ben’s fiery eyes, he was too.

Turning around, Kevin opened up the glove compartment to take out a small bottle of lube. Ben took notice and chuckled at him when he started to pour some onto his fingers.

“I  _ knew it.  _ You’ve done something in this car.”

“Only to myself, Tennyson.” Soon after, those lubed fingers were placed over Ben’s puckered hole, gently massaging the surface. Ben bit the inside of his mouth, but didn’t dare to look down when Kevin hadn’t stopped staring at his face. Ben mewled with a pitiful snivel that would’ve been almost quiet up until the moment Kevin slowly pressed a single finger inside. They didn’t break eye contact even then, as that finger went kneading its way up, eventually finding that concentrated bundle of nerves that made Ben tremble.

“Feels good?” Kevin asked, staying in that same place to push his finger against it. Ben couldn’t answer, not even if he wanted to. “I bet it does.” Ben clenched his teeth and groaned at another finger coming inside, distracted only by Kevin’s kisses on top of his head. He didn’t want to guess why he was pressing for a third finger, not even as it found the breach.  _ I’m going to die. _ Ben thought and pressed his head to the seat, allowing himself to be drifted into pleasure. 

“Fuck- Tennyson, please don’t come in the seats.” His partner asked, three fingers in, still pumping with shallow strength directly into his spot. Ben didn’t take it as nicely, threw both arms over his head and further opened up his legs. His hardened prick was resting on top of his belly, pulsing every time Kevin grunted. 

Sporting the grin he always gave to other men, Ben licked his teeth. “What are you gonna do about it?” He asked, hiding a moan behind his words. “Punish me?”

Kevin clenched his jaw and slowly retracted his fingers from Ben’s hole and pushed his legs up. Ben’s knees were almost touching his ears and that position allowed Kevin to see Ben’s gorgeous behind in all of its glory. He stared at him for a while, still in disbelief that this man was about to be his. He lowered his head and offered his tongue over the taint, carefully licking the edges. Ben moaned with an edged scream, Kevin took it as a term of endearment.

“You fucking twink.” Eating him out, Kevin discovered that anything that came from Ben was good. The tension that once dominated his mind and convinced him that this was hate was now just a pitiful excuse to hide his attraction. He always wanted this man and, judging by the way he was looking up at him, with eyes barely open thanks to the lust accumulated in his eyes, he wanted it just as badly. 

“Please- Kevin...” Ben was beginning at this point, unable to grab him at all, he was doomed to moan and wait until Kevin finally set himself into position not before giving one last lick from the now oozing hole. Over it, Kevin rested his heavy cock and the sight of it overtaking the space, left a quiet sense of fear but would fit. Kevin was sure of it. Three fingers were just enough, it made sure that the fit was going to be snug. Kevin confirmed it as he carefully entered him, finding comfort in the heat that Ben offered.

“You’re slick.” He muttered as his cock finally reached the base, moving in circles to test Ben’s comfort level. Luckily he wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t moaning either, the man was just concentrating on the stretch of Kevin’s cock, adjusting to it, realizing that he will have this every day if he wanted to. 

Neither of them spoke as Kevin relentlessly fucked him. Entering him hard and fast, grunting with each wet slap. He wanted to come inside, of course he did. He had to find a way to make sure Ben remembered the hardness of his cock, the force of his slaps, the need that came from inside Kevin’s chest. All of that undivided passion, his intention and his love. He wanted Ben to see it all, to feel it all. He wanted Ben to take it all.

“I’m-... I’m- fuck-” Reaching an end after a few moments of nonstop, fast and strong fucking, Kevin looked down at his partner. That handsome man with eyes holding the matter of the universe was looking back at him with the same need. He didn’t need to say it, but he still did.

“Levin...In-Inside.” Clutching to Ben’s skin and pushing further inside, Kevin did as he was told. Grunting from the core of this chest, he kept moving just to find that Ben too came right after him, sharing a quiet orgasm that was only heard after the pulsing of his loins. Kevin pulled out to lower his partner down, not realizing that they both did exactly what he didn’t want to. 

“...Great…” He said, looking at his own half erect cock dripping come. “Now i’ll have to clean this.” Ben hit him in the arm, laughing at his unplaced reaction.

“You idiot. You could at  _ least _ ask me if it was good.” 

Kevin chuckled, lowering his hands to catch Ben’s waist. For a moment, the man forgot about the mess on the seat and was excited to know that he finally was getting a true feel of how slender he really was. The bastard had curves, who would’ve known. 

“I  _ know _ it was though.”

Before answering with another banter or hitting him again, Ben just grabbed him by the jaw, forcing him to stay silent and share this moment of bliss. There was hesitation though and Kevin couldn’t quite point it out until Ben finally spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”

He answered with a smile, and a kiss that was unexpectedly sweet thanks to the faint flavoring of the lube. Neither of them would change it for the world.

“So… what does this make us?” Asked Kevin, already kissing Ben’s neck. 

“... Boyfriends?”

Kevin nodded. “That sounds good to me.” 

After he dressed Ben up slowly, covered that small neck in kisses and moderately cleaned the seat with his shirt, they went on the road again. Neither of them spoke a word, Ben was trying not to get his pants sticky as he stared at Kevin’s shirtless body. Gwen asked about the shirtless situation, of course and Ben didn’t panic. He answered with a quick and effortless  _ “long story, i’ll let you know later.” _ that Gwen didn’t buy at all. It still came as a shock to both of them when absolutely no one was surprised at their announcement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you would like to, [remember to hit me up on my twitter.](https://twitter.com/mercyescribe)


End file.
